Twilight and harry potter story
by Fictionfiction
Summary: The story of bella Edward Renessme and jacob after bella gets turned into a vampire with no trouble from the volturi...what if Bella's life would have been normal with no volturi or Irina but with a war heroine witch and her friends who come to live with her sister, who coincidently is Bella! find out how the Cullen family finds out the real truth of Hermione granger
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV

The last thing I heard before sinking into subconscious was the sound of Edward crooning to Renessme. When I drifted back into consciousness, I couldn't feel anything but pain...a unbearable pain. I craved to die and prayed to God to free me from this pain. I was lost in pain when I heard a voice...a voice I would recognise anywhere and answer to- Edward's voice. His angel voice full of worry talking to me, no crooning to me. I could not catch any of the words except I LOVE YOU. I wanted to answer him back but I realised that I could not speak a word nor move my hand. The reason came to my head more quickly than possible-morphine. I lay on the bed hearing Edwards voice when he suddenly stood up and went away. With nothing to listen to, I counted my own breathing and let the pain drag me to subconciousnes again.

This time when I drifted back to conciousness, the pain was much less. I heard two footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened and a person came near me and kissed me slightly on the forehead. I recognised that touch immediately though it felt a little different...instead of the hard cold touch, this was a little warmer and softer but I recognised Edwards touch. Another pair of footsteps came up the stairs and sat neat Edward. He murmured slowly to him,"Her heart beat is much slower, she will wake up soon." I recognised Carlisle's voice. I felt more comfortable knowing that this pain would not last much longer. I concentrated on Edward's rhythmic breathing. Slowly I realised that I could hear much far away things like light footsteps pacing in the yard or Esme slowly singing to herself and I was sure that she was in her room though I didn't know how.

Suddenly I felt a pain which could have killed ten people. It felt that my bones were on fire and I was being trampled under the legs of thousand of elephants. I still couldn't move. Suddenly the pain started subsiding but the pain in my heart grew larger till it was unbearable. I gave out a large shriek, my whole body got up from the bed making a arch. I, then fell back on the couch and became still knowing that I was dead.

**This is my first fan fic. Hope you like it. The next chapter is going to come soon and I am going to write a Harry Potter fan fic soon.**


	2. Bella wakes up

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and write just for fun**

_-o0o-_

_Chapter 2_

I opened my eyes and everything was so clear. SHARP. DEFINED. The first thing I felt after waking up was pain, a thirst in my throat so painful, it was like someone brandishing a hot coal down my throat. I was too lost in the pain when I felt a familiar touch. I looked up to see Edward's loving gaze upon me. I thought of kissing him and before I knew I was locked in his embrace. It was as if I thought and my brain carried out the procedure. I went on kissing him till I heard soft footsteps approaching the rooms door.

"Interfering in anything" Alice's chime like voice asked.

I grinned,"nothing much."

My mouth fell open with surprise. That was the first time I heard my voice and it was as beautiful as Alice's or Edwards voice. It sounded like the soft tinkling of the bells. Seeing my surprised expression, Edward gave a small chuckle.

"You will get used to listening to your new voice."

That was the first time I looked at Edward carefully through my vampire eyes. I always thought that Edward was beautiful but I used to see it with my human eyes. When I saw Edward with my vampire eyes, I swore he was the most beautiful person in the world. His perfect shape of his jaw in perfect synchronisation with his other face feature made him look more beautiful than the Greek gods.

" you are much more beautiful than I saw before"

" well I can say the same thing about you too." The answer left me confuse.

"Alice will you do the honours" I could not understand anything he was saying until Alice brought a huge mirror with a gilt frame around it.

She kept the mirror in front of me and I stared at the stranger inside the mirror. She was as beautiful as rosalie, Alice or Esme. She had shiny brown hair which was in contrast with her pale face. But the most frightening thing was her eyes. It was blood red and creepy looking.

" How long?" I asked

" it will take a few months to turn golden. Animal blood dilutes the colour faster than human blood does"

I grimaced. She had to walk with blood red eyes for a few months. Edward saw my discomfort and came to give me a hug. I smelt a honey lilac smell which turned out to be Edward. I gave him a hug but his remove himself out of my embrace and said, " ouch." I was amazed that I could make Edward say ouch. I suddenly remembered a thought a had in my mind when I was kissing him.

"You had been holding out on me"I blamed.

"Well, you were breakable before. Now it's your turn not to break me."

"well I will try. No promises though" I grinned

"we have some surprises for you." Alice chirped in.

I grimaced. I hated surprises and they knew it.

"what surprise." I asked warily.

"surprises afterwards, first you have to feed and die your hunger out."

I suddenly felt the fire in my throat become louder. My brains were keepingtapes on it but when Alice mentioned it, it grew larger.

"let's hunt."

I was amazed when Edward mentioned about hunting. I had never seen him hunt. It was one of my wishes.

"ok." I gave a wide smile.

Edward turned towards the window and I was scared.

"the window? Cant we use the door?"

" There's a small problem."

" What?"

" Renessme's downstairs." Alice answerd.

I had forgotten about Renessme. She only seemed like a vivd dream I had but then I thought what could possibly be dangerous about Renessme being downstairs.

" so?" I asked.

" She's half human darling. You have to feed and control your thirst before meeting her." Edward answered.

I understood thataI was the danger. I may not be able to control myself so I thought the better of it and decided to hunt first.

" Ok so let's hunt. The window? Really?"

" Yes. Don't worry about falling. You'll have excellent balance."

-o0o-

Thanks for reading!


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: if you still thing that I own twilight, then, I hate to burst your bubble but I only write fanfics.

-0o0-

I was looking down the window of the second floor of the Cullen house, which was now mine too. That thought brought happiness to my hear but another look down the window, my heart stopped beating but this phrase is not really appropriate as it was not really beating. The ground seemed far down. The only thing that kept me running was the pressure of Edward's hand on mine. Edward walked casually to the window jump was ready to jump when I looked down to see the shoes I was wearing. To my horror, I was wearing pink stilletos whose heels where almost two inches long. I cried in. Edward looked at me with an raised eyebrow.

" My shoes! Who the hell made me wear THESE shoes." I screamed

" That would be me." Alice grinned.

I took off the shoes and threw the shoes at Alice. I was turning when I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a blue silk dress which came to my thighs. ." I'm not going to wear this dress for hunting. I'm going to change."

I started to storm out of the room when I realised that my clothes were not here.

" what can I wear?" I mumbled to Edward pathetically.

Edward gave a low chuckle and told, " There are some of your clothes kept in my room. You can try them on if you want to."

I gave Edward a grateful smile and went in search of my clothes.

-0o0-

In five minutes I was ready wearing comfortable jeans and cotton sweater.

I went and stood next to Edward and held his hand.

' together ?' I asked

'together.' he smiled a comforting smile.

We both jumped at the same time but I could clearly see the ground approaching me slowly. At the right moment I landed on the balls of my feet. I was amazed. If I was human, I would have probably been injured very badly right now but instead I was delighted.

' easy, right?' Edward was grinning at me.

'Right easy.'


End file.
